Problemas de chicas
by Azhy
Summary: Hay una etapa en la vida en la que las mujeres la pasamos mal, la adolescencia. Destino, casualidad, mito o biologico, atravesamos pruebas dificiles donde a veces somos incapaces de salir victoriosas. Completado.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola!!!**_

_**Yo aquí con una nueva historia. Sera algo así como Konoha Health. Es un conjunto de one-shots, no tienen relación entre sí, solo como el titulo dice, son diferentes problemas por los que las achicas pasamos en ocasiones.**_

_**Incluso habrá veces en que repita personajes, pero en fin. Este primer one-shot es sobre un ya conocido problema entre las chicas, la bulimia. En los hombres también puede darse, pero es más común en mujeres.**_

_**Advertencias: Palabras obscenas, personas sensibles, absténgase de leer.**_

_**En sus marcas, listos… A LEER!!! **_

_**O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-OO-O**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

_**Bulimia**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

Tsk.

¡68 todavía!

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de mis orbes.

Maldije por lo bajo.

Tenía solo quince años y ya pesaba 68 kilos. Estaba perdida. Ningún chico se fijaría en mí si seguía de marrana como hasta ahora. Baje de la bascula de mi baño y me senté en el frio suelo, abrace mis rodillas y escondí mi cara entre ellas. Llore tanto y tan fuerte como necesitaba hacerlo. No me preocupaba el ruido, mis padres no estaban, nunca estaban. Después de me media hora de desahogo, salí de ahí.

Apenas entre a mi cuarto, un gran espejo de tamaño corporal, me devolvió mi reflejo. Tenía los ojos azul celeste, mi piel era clara y tersa, era alta y rubia. Tenía todos los aspectos para ser la mujer deseada por cualquiera. Bueno, casi todos…

_Estaba gorda._

Estaba hecha una cerda, me daba asco a mi misma y a los demás. Esa mañana Karin me lo había dicho. Ella es la mejor amiga de Gaara, el chico de mis sueños. Desde pequeña he estado enamorada de él. Un día me entere de que Karin era su mejor amiga, por lo que decidí juntarme con ella, para así poder acercarme más a Gaara.

Aunque Karin no era de mi total agrado, me juntaba con ella todos los días, almorzábamos juntas, hacíamos proyectos juntas, platicábamos juntas y otras cosas. Siempre le decía que ella era muy linda, que ella era la razón por la que los chicos de nuestra clase estuvieran locos, aunque nada de eso fuera cierto. Soy una mentirosa. Pero yo le decía todo esto, para ganarme su confianza, para que así me hablara sobre Gaara. Fue así que después de muchos halagos y comentarios, me volví su mejor amiga. Las mejores amigas. Ino y Karin.

_Que hipócrita._

Yo me desvivía por recordarle sus virtudes y ella llega y me dice_-"estas_ _gorda, Ino"-_su comentario no me molesto en lo absoluto, yo sabía que no estaba gorda, por eso no me afectaba.

_-Gaara piensa que estas gorda-_

Mis ojos se abrieron enormemente y la mire incrédula. Ella sonrió socarrona, mientras asentía.

_-¿El te dijo eso?-_pregunte a duras penas.

Asintió_-Si, el me dijo que no quería salir contigo por que estabas muy gorda para su gusto._

Mi corazón empezó a latir desbocadamente. Puse el pretexto de que iría al baño y me escape de la escuela en medio de clases. Llegue a mi casa después de una apresurada carrera por las calles de Tokio. Subí a mi cuarto y entre a mi baño particular. Al fondo del cajón de mi tocador, estaba guardada mi báscula. La saque y la coloque en el piso, lentamente, casi con miedo, me subí a ella, esperando que la aguja se ajustara y me indicara mi peso.

Un chillido salió de mi boca cuando esta marco 68 kilos. Baje de ella.

_¿68 kilos?_

_¿De verdad pesaba tanto?_

Recordé que en una ocasión, Karin me había comentado que ella solo pesaba 45 kilos y yo 68. Baje mi vista hacia mi cuerpo y escandalizada, empecé a quitarme el uniforme, quedando desnuda. Tal vez tanto peso se debía a mi pesado uniforme.

Subí de nuevo.

Tsk.

¡68 todavía!

Desde ese momento decidí que haría una dieta rigurosa. Esa tarde no comí, ni cene, me fui a dormir con el estomago gruñendo, sin embargo, lo ignore. Al día siguiente desperté y corrí hacia mi baño, desnudándome en el camino. No me preocupaba que alguien entrara, nunca estaban mis padres en casa. Me subí a la bascula y la desilusión me pego de lleno, cuando la aguja marco de nuevo el 68. Cabizbaja entre a la ducha y empecé a bañarme. Enjabone la esponja y la pase por todo mi cuerpo. La lleve a mi estomago y baje la vista hacia él. Lo mire por largo rato, las gotas de agua corrían por el perdiéndose en mi feminidad.

Estaba confundida, realmente yo veía mi vientre plano. No sabía por qué Gaara creía que estaba gorda, no me veía gorda. Pero el día anterior la bascula me había demostrado lo contario. Casi con rabia, empecé a tallarme el estomago con la esponja, con tanta fuerza que deje mi piel roja e irritada. Salí del baño enfurecida, me molestaba estar gorda, porque yo era la única gorda. Mis compañeras de clase eran hermosas y tenían cuerpos esculturales.

_¿Por qué yo no?_

Me vestí con mi uniforme y baje a la cocina, había tratado de ignorar el llamado de mis intestinos, pero ya no podía más. Me estaba muriendo de hambre. Rápidamente me prepare un huevo estrellado. Antes de empezar a comer, recordé mi dieta.

_-Rigurosa-_me recordé a mí misma.

_-Solo por hoy-_me conteste y empecé a comer.

Minutos después mire mi plato, vacio. Me levante de la mesa retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos. Sentía la culpa en todo mi paladar.

_¡Me lo había comido todo!_

Incluso parecía que había comido más de lo que había preparado al principio. Intente alejarme de la cocina, corrí directamente hacia la puerta, dispuesta a irme a la escuela, donde al menos no tendría comida cerca.

Cuando llegue a la escuela, no pare a platicar con nadie, no estaba de ánimo. Me senté en mi lugar sumiendo la panza. Deje que las clases pasaran sin escuchar nada de lo que los maestros decían, como si un binomio me interesara.

¡Estaba gorda!

¡Solo en eso podía pensar!

_-… es una principal causa de obesidad…-_

Repentinamente sentí un gran interés por lo que mi tutor decía. Estaba hablando sobre obesidad y algo de problemas alimenticios. Fije mi vista en el libro de la compañera de al lado.

"_**Bulimia"**_

Dacia el titulo de la pagina, saque mi libro y con cautela empecé a leer el tema. Ahí decía que las chicas que padecían la bulimia, tenían tanto una enfermedad física como psicológica. _"La bulimia es más que nada por baja_ _autoestima y nula confianza en sí mismo"_ Estaba sorprendida por lo que decía, las chicas con esa enfermedad vomitaban sus alimentos inmediatamente después de consumirlos, eso era asqueroso.

Las clases siguieron su curso y yo no podía sacarme de la cabeza lo que había leído en ese libro. Por mi cabeza había pasado el intentarlo, inmediatamente me recrimine mentalmente. ¡Yo no tenía la autoestima baja y confiaba en mi misma!

Cuando llegue a mi casa el espejo del recibidor aumento mi tormento, empecé a mirarme detenidamente en el, de frente no me veía gorda. Me puse de perfil y note mi vientre mas hinchado. Mis ojos se inundaron y me di cuenta que Karin tenía razón, estaba gorda.

_Era una cerda._

_Una obesa._

Me tire en el suelo y llore, llore y llore. Me sentía de lo peor, como si solo por el simple hecho de ser gorda fuera una especie de alíen o ser raro. Fui a mi baño y me subí a la báscula. 68 de nuevo. Con ira empecé a arrancar las ropas de mi cuerpo, quedando desnuda de nuevo. Y seguía en 68. Revise que la báscula estuviera bien nivelada. 68 otra vez. Patee el aparato y enfurecida empecé a aventar todo lo que a mi mano estaba. Dentro de mi arrebato de furia y con vista borrosa, logre visualizar el excusado. Mi cuerpo se tenso ante la idea que se me vino a la mente, suspire y me aleje un poco. Voltee decidida a salir de ahí y me encontré con el espejo a mi paso. Esta vez me devolvía el reflejo de una joven gordísima, las lonjas le colgaban por doquier y su cara estaba hecha un globo. Cuando le encontré los ojos a esa chica, me di cuenta de que era yo. Trastabille un poco mientras mis manos se dirigían a mi boca, tratando de acallar un grito. En mi retrocedimiento, choque con el excusado. Lo mire fijamente sin saber qué hacer.

_-Gaara piensa que estas gorda-_

Las palabras de Karin volvieron a mi mente.

_-Gaara piensa que estas gorda-_

No.

_-Gaara piensa que estas gorda-_

¡Cállate!

_-…Estas gorda-_

_-_

Sentí un sabor amargo en la boca y mire hacia abajo, el agua del baño me devolvió mi reflejo entre restos de vomito. Quise apartar un mechón de pelo que colgaba peligrosamente hacia el agua y me di cuenta de que mi mano también estaba llena de vomito.

Me pare espantada, realmente lo había hecho, realmente me había convertido en una trastornada. Negué con la cabeza rápidamente. No era así, solo había pasado en una ocasión, no volvería a pasar, nunca más.

-

-

Desde hace una semana que me siento muy feliz, ahora ya estoy delgada, ya no soy la puerca que solía ser, incluso Gaara me invito a salir. Saldré con el mañana. ¡Estoy tan feliz!

Llegue a mi casa tarareando una canción, entre en mi cuarto y sobre mi cama descansaba una pequeña caja roja, al lado tenía un sobre blanco. Me acerque y tome el sobre, lo abrí y saque la hoja que contenía, era una carta.

_Hola princesa._

_Perdona que no haya llamado antes, pero no he tenido tiempo. He pasado a casa para recoger algunas cosas y también con ganas de verte, sin embargo seguías en la escuela. He tenido que retirarme rápidamente, sin embargo te deje un regalito… tus favoritos cariño._

_Te quiere, papa._

_-Así que se ha aparecido por la casa, lástima que no lo vi, pero en fin, dijo que me tenía un regalo, veamos de que se trata_-

Abrí la caja y un delicioso olor inundo mis fosas nasales, en la caja habían por lo menos unos veinte chocolates con relleno de frambuesa, mis favoritos. Tome uno y me lo lleve a la boca. Detuve mi mano al recordar que no había roto mi dieta toda la semana.

Me encogí de hombros.

_-Solo uno-_

-

-

Los envoltorios de los chocolates estaban tirados alrededor de mi cama, había pequeños restos de los dulces sobre mi cama y al pasar mi lengua por mis labios, sentí su dulce sabor de nuevo. Reaccione después de unos segundos de haberlo visto. Observe la caja vacía de chocolates y la lance lejos de mi cama. Corrí hacia el baño y mire mi cara, llena de chocolate, en especial mi boca. Y el empalagante sabor del chocolate desapareció, dejando en toda mi boca el sabor de la culpa.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo me aproxime a la taza de baño, me acuclille y asomando mi cabeza hacia ella, introduje un dedo en mi boca, dándole alcance a mi campanilla. Después de unas cuantas arcadas, el vomito llego a mí, desahogándome de todo tipo de culpa o remordimiento.

Y aunque había prometido no volverlo a hacer, esos días había entendido que podía ser muy _útil._

-

-

Acabo de cumplir un mes con Gaara, es un chico lindísimo, lo amo y el a mí. Acabo de llegar de una cafetería, el me invito a modo de celebración por el tiempo juntos. Como ya me era costumbre, entre a mi baño y vomitando, me deshice de cualquier cosa que acababa de consumir. Unos días antes, había leído en una revista sobre unos laxantes muy buenos, por lo que los compre y ahora también los tomo.

¡Ahora estoy muy contenta!

_Ya peso solo 50 kilos._

Aunque no quiero quedarme ahí, quiero bajar más, quiero estar delgada, quiero estar linda para Gaara, solo para él. Con ese pensamiento, me llevo dos pastillas más de lo normal a la boca. _Así será más rápido._

-

-

Maldita estúpida entrometida.

Esa tarada de la Hyuuga, solo porque es una teta se cree con derecho de meterse en mi vida. La muy estúpida se acerca a mí diciéndome que no luzco muy bien.

No luzco bien, luzco genial.

_-¿Tienes algún problema?-_me pregunto ella. ¿Qué problema voy a tener? Tengo grandes amigos, el mejor novio del mundo y además estoy delgada.

Celos, son puros celos.

Todas me tienen celos, porque simplemente soy la chica perfecta, no como toda esa bola de cerdas. Me dan pena, envidiosas. Idiotas celosas, envidian mi cuerpo escultural.

_-¿Estás enferma?-_pregunto escondiendo su envidia tras falsa preocupación.

Rio y me llevo tres pastillas de laxantes diferentes a la boca.

_-Yo no estoy enferma-_

-

-

Tome más y más pastillas.

Laxantes, pastillas para adelgazar, lo que fuera.

Todo había sido culpa de mi gordura, por mi obesidad, Gaara había preferido irse con Karin. Esa tarde los había visto besándose en el parque. Justo hoy que cumplíamos tres meses. La tristeza se convirtió en furia al recordar a la perra que se decía ser mi amiga.

Un alarido de rabia sale de mi garganta.

_-¡ZORRA!-_

Esa maldita golfa de Karin, me lo había robado, me lo había quitado. Fui hacia el baño y me subí en la báscula. Marcaba 35 kilos, grite de miedo. Mi mente estaba hecha un revoltijo, al igual que mi estomago, no era posible que pesara 35 kilos, tal vez la bascula estaba mal. Me cerciore de que estuviera bien nivelada. Otra vez 35. Me arranque la ropa como si quemara. ¡Aun 35! La desesperación gano terreno en mi mente. Busque en mi cuerpo desnudo, algo que pudiera agregarme peso, encontré mi larga y rubia cabellera. Corrí hacia mi cuarto y saque unas tijeras de mi cajón, de un solo corte mi mata cayó al suelo. Otra vez en la bascula y seguía en 35.

_-Gorda-_recordaba las palabras de Karin.

-¡ESA PUTA!-

Seguí tomando las pastillas que a mi paso encontraba. Una vez que se me terminaron la ira se apodero de mí, obligándome a patear y aventar cosas. Tome un cuadro, que tenía una foto de Gaara y lo lance con furia al aire.

Un estruendo y pedazos de vidrio en el suelo. Mi espejo con una gran grieta debido al impacto. Deje de prestarle atención a los daños y vi mi figura.

Grite de nuevo, pero no de rabia, no de dolor… de miedo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me estaba viendo a _mí misma._

Raquítica.

Mis piernas eran tan delgadas como mis brazos, mi cara era adornada por ojeras y un tono amarillento remplazaba mi color natural y mi cabellera era malhecha y corta. Corrí de nuevo al retrete e inclinándome, vomite.

Pero esta vez de asco, de asco de mí misma.

Mi cuerpo me daba asco, mis frágiles piernas, mis brazos sin vida, mi pequeña cara, todo de mi temblaba, de frio, de miedo tal vez o simplemente de razonamiento.

En ese momento lo razone, lo entendí, en el momento en que el aire entraba con mucha dificultad a mi cuerpo, en que mi visión era borrosa y casi nula, en el momento en que el agua del retrete se pinto del rojo de la sangre que salía de mi boca, en ese momento me di cuenta de que tenía un problema.

Intente levantarme, intente gritar, intente pedir ayuda. Lo intente de verdad, pero no pude. Y deje caer mi cabeza en el excusado y deje que las fuerzas se fueran de mi cuerpo y con mi último aliento, desee haberle hecho caso a Hinata.

Si estaba mal.

Si tenía un problema.

_Tenía bulimia._

Lamentablemente… no me di cuenta antes.

-

-

_**O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**_

_**Y ahí acaba el primero, pobre Ino. La finalidad de este proyecto es que todos los lectores, especialmente del sexo femenino, estén informados sobre este tipo de problemas.**_

_**Chicas, cuídense.**_

_**Ustedes son maravillosas tal cual, no intenten cambiar, no intenten ser como sus actrices o modelos favoritas, no imiten nunca a nadie, ustedes son tan especiales por lo que son, no por lo que aparentan.**_

_**Bueno, me voy. Cuídense mucho y gracias por leer.**_

_**REVIEWS? **_


	2. Tentacion

_**Aquí de nuevo.**_

_**Este capítulo sí que me ha quedado cruel, pero es algo que me llego a la mente de repente, así que aquí lo tienen.**_

_**Personajes: Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Sai.**_

_**Advertencias: Violación, Escenas fuertes. Personas sensibles, absténganse de leer.**_

_**En sus marcas, listos… A LEER!!!**_

_**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO—O-O-O-**_

Odiaba vivir tan lejos de la escuela, era realmente fastidioso. En realidad no estaba muy lejos mi casa del colegio, pero por mi hogar no pasaba transporte público, por lo que de regreso tenía que caminar, ya que en la mañana, mi padre me llevaba a la escuela. Ese día salí de la escuela con Hinata mi mejor amiga, la acompañe hasta el centro de la ciudad, donde su novio iba a recogerla todos los días. Ese día el le había llamado diciéndole que tardaría un poco más de lo usual, por lo que ante su suplicante mirada, tuve que quedarme con ella hasta que el llegara. Después de casi media hora, un auto negro paro en frente de nosotras, de el bajo un rubio loco, el novio de Hinata, Naruto.

_-Ohayo chicas, lamento la tardanza-_

Apenas termino de decir eso, cuando mi amiga se abalanzo contra él, comiéndoselo a besos. Suspire, si me quedaba mas tiempo tendría que apreciar otra de sus escenitas.

_-Me voy-_ dije y empecé a caminar en dirección contraria a ellos. Naruto se separo un poco de Hinata.

_-¿Espera, no quieres que te lleve a casa?-_me pregunto él.

_-No gracias, prefiero caminar-_ le conteste.

La verdad me gustaba caminar hacia mi casa, mientras escuchaba música. Naruto se encogió de hombros y yo saque mi IPod, hice a un lado mi rosado cabello y colocando cada audífono en mis oídos me despedí de la parejita y empecé a caminar hacia la parada de autobuses y combis. Podía tomar transporte ahí, me dejaría un poco más cerca de mi casa, normalmente prefería caminar el recorrido completo, pero al día siguiente en mi casa tendríamos fiesta, por lo tanto, debía llegar pronto para ayudar a mi madre con los preparativos.

Durante un buen rato me debatí entre camión o combi, al final cedí por la combi. Le hice la parada a la primera que vi, de todos modos, todas pasaban por la avenida donde yo bajaría para tomar rumbo a mi casa. Me subí en la combi y mi ya de por si corta falda del uniforme, se trepo a mis muslos, dando una buena vista de ellos a todos los pasajeros. Me senté junto a la ventana y mientras seguía escuchando música mire a las personas que iban conmigo. Una señora con dos niños, los acababa de recoger de la escuela, al lado mío estaba un muchacho, totalmente absorto en su mundo.

Mis ojos se dirigieron al último pasajero, al lado de una ventanilla exactamente enfrente de mí, estaba un hombre de lo más guapo. Era maduro, tal vez unos 40 o 45 años, sin embargo eso no le quitaba lo guapo. Tez pálida, desordenado cabello negro y unos profundos ojos oscuros. Al parecer había notado que lo estaba observando, ya que en su rostro se formo una sonrisa socarrona, a la cual yo conteste con una sonrisa coqueta. Así siguió todo el trayecto, le fui coqueteando a ese hombre. Llego el momento en que debía bajar, así que le pase el dinero al chofer con una maniobra provocativa. Una vez que abrí la puerta, antes de bajar, lo mire de nuevo y le sonreí.

Baje y empecé a caminar por la avenida que me conducía a mi casa. Me gustaba caminar por ahí, ya que generalmente era muy solitaria, por lo que no tenía que soportar los comentarios inapropiados de los hombres. Delante de mí, como a unos cien metros caminaba una señora por lo que apresure el paso, hasta emparejarme con ella. Caminamos un poco mas juntas, hasta que ella tomo una calle diferente, por lo que quede sola de nuevo. Seguí caminando, absorta en la música que escuchaba. Pare en seco mi caminar cuando sentí una mano tocar mi trasero, al principio me asuste, pero luego me relaje, recordé que en algunas ocasiones me encontraba a mi hermano Sai, sonreí pensando que era una de sus estúpidas bromas para asustarme.

Voltee lentamente dispuesta a regañarlo por lo que acababa de hacer, pero el miedo me invadió cuando en lugar de encontrar a Sai, encontré al tipo de la combi. Seguía sonriendo con superioridad y me miraba lujuriosamente, mi miedo aumento y quede estática sin saber que hacer exactamente.

_-¿!Qué haces idiota!?-logre preguntar._

Agradecí que aun tuviera puestos los audífonos, ya que lo único que pude escuchar que dijo fue:

_-No te enojes amor-_

Empecé a temblar y sentí un nudo en mi garganta, seguí profesándole diferentes insultos, los cuales el ignoraba olímpicamente, haciendo comentarios que afortunadamente no pude escuchar. Me sentí débil y el mido iba en aumento, decidí que lo mejor era irme. Comencé a caminar apresuradamente frunciendo el ceño, rogando por qué no me siguiera. No escuchaba sus pasos detrás de mí, pero no me servía de nada, antes no lo había escuchado y tenía mucho miedo de voltear y verlo detrás de mí, después de todo no había nadie cerca. Camine más rápido, el miedo se mezclo con la culpa y la impotencia, hubiera deseado gritarle, pegarle, no se cualquier cosa. Sentía las lagrimas querer escapar de mis ojos jade, me sentía impotente, no pude hacer nada por evitarlo, además yo había provocado a ese maniático, era mi culpa.

Seguí caminando y me atreví a voltear cuando la avenida estaba más poblada, suspire cuando verifique que ya no estaba tras de mí. Discretamente jale mi falda hacia abajo tratando de tapar mis piernas. Maldecía el no haber aceptado la oferta de Naruto. A lo lejos vi mi casa y sentí de nuevo las lagrimas, las había contenido todo el camino, pero no sabía si decirle o no a mi madre. Cuando llegue a mi casa, ella estaba ahí, limpiando para la fiesta, subí a mi cuarto tapando mi boca, callando mis sollozos e ignorando los llamados de mi madre. Ente a mi alcoba y cerré la puerta con seguro, me recargue en la puerta y empecé a llorar silenciosa pero desconsoladamente. Estuve así por lo menos dos horas, la culpa e impotencia no acababan de abandonarme.

¡Pero solo era un estúpido juego!

No quería incitarlo a algo así, solo estaba jugando, era un maldito juego, no se trataba de que me siguiera. Cuando mi padre llego a casa tuve que bajar a cenar, soportando los regaños de mi madre por haber llegado tarde y por no haberla ayudado a limpiar. Ignore todo lo que me decía mientras veía mi comida con una expresión ausente, cosa que mi familia noto, pero no comento. Subí de nuevo a mi cuarto y me recosté en mi cama tapándome hasta la cabeza con las cobijas y tuve ganas de pedirle a mi madre que durmiera conmigo, tenía miedo, no podía sacar de mi cabeza su expresión de satisfacción, su sonrisa altanera y burlona.

¡Desgraciado!

Esa noche no pude dormir y me levante temprano para ayudar con los preparativos faltantes para la festividad. Horas después estaba sentada en una de las tantas mesas distribuidas en el piso de debajo de mi casa, en medio de felices y despreocupadas parejas que bailaban al son de la ruidosa música que resonaba en todo el lugar. Mi vista viajaba de un lado a otro, tratando de encontrar a mi madre, no me daba confianza estar sola entre tantos hombres. De pronto mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, no sabía si estaba alucinando, si era mi imaginación, pero había visto su rostro entre la multitud. Su maldita sonrisa satisfecha, mi cuerpo se tenso y desesperadamente le busque con la mirada. Al no encontrar nada un repentino miedo me invadió de nuevo. Como pude escape de ahí y fui directamente a mi habitación, encerrándome de nuevo, llorando tan fuerte como lo necesitaba, mis sollozos opacados por la fuerte música. Y mire hacia mi ventana y con temor me acerque a ella, cerrándola rápidamente, evitando ver su rostro si es que se encontraba ahí.

Y esa noche no pude dormir de nuevo, ni la siguiente, ni la siguiente.

-

-

Una semana había pasado desde aquello, todos se sorprendieron por mi repentino cambio. De ser la ruidosa y loca Sakura Haruno, pase a ser tímida y callada. No soportaba el contacto cercano con los hombres y mi falda empezó a ir debajo de mis rodillas. Mis amigos eran los más extrañados, siempre había sido muy cariñosa y ahora no permitía que los varones se me acercaran ni un poco.

Aun tenía ese profundo miedo, miedo de que me vigilara, miedo de que me siguiera, miedo de que quisiera hacerme algo. Y mi temor aumentaba cada vez que en las noches, me acercaba a la ventana para cerrarla y en la esquina podía verlo parado, sonriendo, como si supiera que lo veía. Y su imagen no se iba de ahí, todos los días en esa esquina, vigilándome.

Alucinaciones mías, me convencía.

-

-

Caminando insegura por la avenida de todos los días, después de lo que paso, había aceptado la invitación de Naruto y ahora el me llevaba a casa a diario, claro siempre y cuando Hinata fuera, no pensaba quedarme sola con un hombre de nuevo. Pero ese día Naruto no había podido llevarme, entonces iba sola de nuevo, en medio de la solitaria avenida, en medio de mi miedo e inseguridad, evitando mirar hacia atrás, tratando de concentrarme en la letra de la canción que oía, lo suficientemente bajo como para escuchar si alguien estaba tras de mí. Lo cual resulto, empecé a escuchar pasos tranquilos tras de mí.

_-Tranquilízate Sakura-_me repetía mentalmente_-es cualquiera, ahorita te rebasa-_

Pero eso nunca paso, logre juntar valor y voltee. Mis ojos se empañaron cuando lo encontré tras de mí con esa sonrisa arrogante. Quise correr, pero él me tomo el brazo jalándome hacia él, quise gritar, pero con su mano libre cubrió mi boca, quise patalear, manotear, quise defenderme, pero un golpe en mi nuca basto para sacarme del juego.

-

-

Abrí con lentitud mis ojos sin poder recordar lo que había pasado. Sentí un punzante dolor en mi cuello y quise llevar mi mano al lugar adolorido, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que mis extremidades estaban atadas. Me desespere tratando de liberarme e intente gritar, pedir auxilio, pero mi boca estaba amordazada. Seguí luchando contra las cuerdas que me apresaban. Pare en el acto al escuchar una puerta abrirse, mis ojos viajaron hasta donde provenía el ruido y llore cuando lo vi recargado en el marco de la puerta, sonriendo como siempre lo hacía, esa sonrisa que me provocaba el más grande de los miedos. Camino con parsimonia hacia la cama donde estaba tirada y se posiciono sobre mí, recargándose en rodillas y codos para no aplastarme. Me moví frenéticamente en un vano intento de que se alejara de mí, sonrió de nuevo.

_-Hola amor-_saludo y yo seguí llorando.

_-Shh… tranquila-_exclamo pasando las yemas de los dedos por mi rosada cabellera. Yo me encogía ante su tacto.

_-No temas Sakura-_pronunció mi nombre en un susurro y yo me desconcerté, por el hecho de que lo supiera.

_-Me llamo Sasuke y hoy, voy a hacerte mi mujer, Sakura-_

Llore aun mas al escucharlo y negué con la cabeza, implorándole con la mirada que no lo hiciera, que me dejara ir. Pero el no cedió, y bajo su cabeza hasta mi cuello, el cual empezó a besar salvajemente, mordiendo con fuerza por todas partes, los gemidos de dolor apenas podían pasar por la mordaza y sus manos fueron hacia mis piernas, que acaricio y apretujo al igual que mi trasero. Yo me removía debajo de el, hecha un mar de lagrimas, intentando quitármelo de encima, y sus manos se deshicieron de mi falda, dejándome en bragas, para después hacer lo mismo con mi camiseta escolar. Una vez en ropa interior, me miro fascinado, mientras yo seguía moviéndome de un lado para otro, intentando huir.

Volvió al ataque con su boca en mis pechos, lamiendo y besando, mientras su mano derecha desabrochaba mi brassier, le pequeña prenda cayó al suelo y el mordisqueo mis pezones, sin importarle mis quejas. Llevo ambas manos hacia su cinturón, desabrochándolo y bajo sus pantalones y seguido de ello, sus bóxers, patalee al entender lo que iba a hacer. Me moví con más fuerzas impidiéndole que se acercara a mí. Sentí el impacto de su palma contra mi empapada mejilla, me desconcertó por completo y sin darme tiempo de reaccionar arranco mis bragas de mi cuerpo e introdujo su pene salvajemente en mi vagina. Me atragante con mi saliva por el grito que la mordaza me impidió soltar, al sentir el terrible dolor de perder mi virginidad, el no espero a que yo me acostumbrara, embistió con fiereza una y otra vez ignorando mis peticiones, mis quejas y mi dolor.

Entro y salió de mí cuantas veces quiso. Ignoro canto tiempo paso, cuantas veces me violo, cuantas veces trate de pedirle que parara. Y en mi mente solo estaban sus gruñidos de satisfacción, su maldita sonrisa altanera y esos ojos negros.

-

-

Mi mirada vacía siguió cada uno de sus pasos, estaba vestido de nuevo y ahora recogía mis prendas del suelo. Se acerco a mí y tapo mi desnudo cuerpo con una manta, para después aventarme la ropa en la cara. Con un movimiento leve deje libre mi vista y me vi reflejada en sus ojos. Sonrió de nuevo y se inclino hacia mí, depositando un casto beso en mis labios. Se alejo hacia la puerta, la abrió y antes de salir, me miro por última vez.

Y mi mirada jade observo la puerta de madera, mientras mi cuerpo entero temblaba, e incapaz de llorar mas, suspire y cerré los ojos, hundiéndome en la infinita impotencia.

_-Fue tu culpa-_dictamino antes de salir.

_Fue mi culpa… yo fui su tentación. _

_**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO—O-O-O-**_

_**Demasiado fuerte.**_

_**Este segundo capítulo ha estado… diferente a lo que yo suelo escribir. Pero es un pequeño proyecto para cambiar de los aires de romance, humor y drama.**_

_**En fin, díganme que les pareció.**_

_**REVIEWS?**_


	3. Desesperacion

Las parpadeantes luces apenas me dejaban distinguir los decenas de cuerpos moviéndose al compas de la música, mis caderas contoneándose de un lado a otro, moviéndome cadenciosamente apegándome al cuerpo en frente mío. Podía sentir sus marcados pectorales pegados a mis redondeados pechos, sus fuertes brazos a cada lado de mi cadera, por minutos posándose en mi trasero, una de sus piernas entre las mías, rozando a mi sexo continuamente, embargándome en la excitación mas alocada que se pudiera sentir. Lleve mis manos hacia su cuello, bajándolas provocativamente por sus hombros hasta posarlas en su pecho, donde lenta y tortuosamente desabroche los botones de la camisa blanca que traía puesta. Sus ojos perlas me miraron y entendiendo mis señales, tomo mi mano y con dificultad logramos salir de la pista de baile que Hinata había improvisado en su casa.

Me jalo por toda la casa en busca de una habitación desocupada, mas sin embargo, no encontramos ninguna. Fue hasta que en su desesperación, Neji me metió en el baño del tercer piso de la mansión.

Todo había empezado hace una semana, aprovechando que su padre se iría a un viaje de negocios fuera del país, Hinata había planeado la mejor fiesta de cumpleaños para su novio Naruto, en la gran mansión de la familia Hyuuga. La mejor música del momento, comida interminable y bebidas de todos los tipos, me había parecido insuperable. Pero cuando supe que Neji, el guapísimo primo de Hinata, volvía de su viaje a Europa y asistiría a la fiesta, me di cuenta de que podía ser aun mejor. Y si Neji era guapo cuando se fue, ahora era todo un bombón, tenía esa cara angelical acompañada por sus enigmáticos ojos perlas y ese cuerpo de dios, lo hacía irresistible para cualquier mujer.

Y ahora, yo me encontraba en un baño a punto de tener la mejor experiencia con el amor de mi vida.

Reí juguetona, totalmente excitada con la inusual situación, el se acerco lentamente a mí, quitándose en el camino su camisa. Apenas separados por unos centímetros me abalance sobre él y empezamos a besarnos salvajemente, su lengua encontró camino en mi boca y jugueteo un rato con la mía. Se separo bruscamente y bajo hasta mi cuello, mientras sus manos se adentraban por debajo de mi blusa.

-Tenten- lo escuche pronunciar a mi oído y no pude evitar sonreír.

En poco tiempo, mi blusa había salido volando y él se entretenía en besar mis pechos mientras yo lo ayudaba a desabrocharme el sostén, una vez cumplida la hazaña, empezó a mordisquearme los pezones y yo a gemir sin control. Mis manos cobraron vida y bajaron hasta el borde de su pantalón, con manos torpes logre desabrochar su cinturón, seguido del botón de los pantalones. Gemí dolorosamente cuando mordió con fuerza mi pezón derecho y clave las uñas en su espalda, gesto que al parecer lo alentó a volver a hacerlo. No medio tiempo de quejarme ya que una de sus manos había bajado hasta mis piernas, acariciando con firmeza hasta adentrarse por debajo de mi falda.

Debido a la posición, ambos estábamos muy incómodos, así que lentamente el me condujo hacia el lavabo donde me sentó y se situó en medio de mis piernas. Pronto mi falda termino haciéndole compañía a su pantalón en el suelo. Se bajo con desesperación los bóxers e inesperadamente, cambiamos de posición.

Lo mire confundida, mientras él se sentaba en el lavabo y me atrajo hacia él, besándome en los labios. Poco a poco ladeo su rostro hasta que termine besando su mejilla, cuando comprendí lo que deseaba, con besos descendentes llegue hasta su cuello, siguiendo con mi ruta hasta su musculoso pecho, donde me entretuve con húmedos besos. Hasta ese momento Neji había estado acariciando mis senos, pero llevo sus manos hacia mi cabeza, comenzando a ejercer presión hacia abajo, sin más opción, baje la cabeza besando todo lo que a mi paso encontraba, hasta que llegue a su pene. Me detuve mirando casi con miedo su enorme erección y subí la mirada hasta el, quien me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Neji- susurre espantada, mas sin en cambio, aprovechando mi distracción, me empujo de lleno hacia su pene.

Una oleada de pánico me invadió al no saber qué hacer exactamente. Comencé a chuparlo torpemente y el aprovecho para bajarme las bragas. Mas entendida con la situación, lamia su pene como si de una paleta se tratara, de su boca salían leves gemidos que apenas se escuchaban por el pesado rock que se escuchaba en toda la mansión. De un momento a otro, Neji me separo de el bruscamente y yo me asuste por haber hecho algo mal. Pero volvió a sentarme en el lavabo y sin más preámbulos, me penetro. Chille de dolor y él se quedo quieto por unos segundos. Su entrada había sido tan repentina que me había tomado por sorpresa, además de que era virgen. El dolor se pasaba muy lentamente y el no parecía muy paciente. Me tomo fuertemente por las caderas y empezó a embestirme salvajemente. Emití quejidos en contra, pues el dolor aun no había pasado y con cada estocada aumentaba, pero a él parecía no importarle ya que empezó a hacerlo continuamente con más fuerza. Yo no podía parar de gemir de dolor y las palabras no lograban salir de mi garganta.

-Ne-neji es-espera-apenas logre formular, pero no se si no me oyó o simplemente me ignoro.

No lograba sentir ningún tipo de placer, lo único que sentía era un punzante dolor por todo mi cuerpo, como si fuera a partirme en dos, sentía las piernas débiles y mis brazos habían caído inertes a un lado de mi cuerpo. En varias ocasiones sentí mi espalda chocar contra el vidrio de atrás por la fuerza de sus embestidas. Las lagrimas habían salido por si solas y mi mente se había bloqueado, no podía moverme, ni siquiera para exigirle que parara. El dolor iba en aumento y el acelero el ritmo de las embestidas hasta que gimió ronco por sobre mi cuello y paro por completo.

Aun sentía las punzadas de dolor en mi interior y me sentí usada cuando él se vistió y salió de ese baño sin siquiera mirarme. Mis lágrimas ya tenían mi rostro empapado e intente moverme para bajarme del lavabo, debido al dolor, no pude sostenerme en pie y caí desnuda sobre el frio suelo, me acomode en posición fetal llorando todo lo que me era posible y mis gritos de dolor, de frustración y de humillación siempre fueron deslumbrados por la ruidosa música de afuera. Juntando fuerza y valor logre levantarme y vestirme. Cuando salí de aquel baño, apenas pudiendo caminar, me dirigí a la salida de la mansión evitando a cualquier conocido para que nadie me viera en ese estado. Di un último vistazo hacia la mansión Hyuuga y pude identificar a Neji, bailando sensualmente en el centro de la pista con Hanna, la hermana de Kiba.

-

-

-

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde lo ocurrido y yo no había vuelto a ver a Neji, aunque hace unos días, me había dado cuenta de que estaba embarazada. Fue hasta ese día en que me decidí a hablar con él. Fui a la mansión Hyuuga y extrañamente, Hinata me abrió la puerta. Su semblante era cansado y estaba ojerosa, además de que era notorio que había llorado. Apenas me vio, se lanzo sobre mi llorando, sin comprender solo pude abrazarla y tratar de consolarla.

-¡Oh Tenten!-chillo sobre mí.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata?-pregunte tratando de entender la situación.

-¡Neji, Neji!-repetía continuamente entre hipos de llanto. Empecé a sentirme asustada en cuanto escuche su nombre, aparte a Hinata de mí y la mire a los ojos.

-¿Qu-que pasa con él?-pregunte en un hilo de voz.

-¡Neji, Neji!-siguió lamentándose ella.

-¡Hinata, contéstame!-le grite y empecé a zarandearla.

-¡El murió!-respondió.

Mis ojos se abrieron enormemente y mis brazos cayeron a mis costados.

-¡¿Qué?!-pregunte incrédula.

-Oh Tenten, murió-sollozo Hinata.- El estaba terminal.

-¡¿Terminal?!-pregunte anonadada.

Hinata asintió llorando.

-¡¿De qué?!-volví a preguntar desesperada.

-¡DE SIDA!-grito ella.

Sentí mi mundo caer e instintivamente lleve mis manos hacia mi vientre y mis puños se cerraron con dolor en torno a mi suéter. Empecé a ver todo borroso y la imagen de Hinata se difumino frente a mí, perdí la fuerza de mis piernas y sentí una punzada en el corazón y me pregunte si realmente había sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida.

Ahora no solo había arruinado mi vida, sino también la de una criaturita en camino.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bueno, después de una larga ausencia en este fic, regreso con este capítulo.**_

_**Tiene la misma trama que el anterior, solo que con un problema diferente.**_

_**O-O—O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O**_

_Mi mente ya no razonaba, aunque en el fondo sabia que __esto__ estaba mal no quería detenerme. Solo quería parar de sufrir, detener el dolor, acabar con la decepción._

Desde hace una semana que había empezado a planear la enorme fiesta que haría en mi casa, por el cumpleaños de mi novio, Naruto. Aprovechando que mi padre estaba fuera del país, armaría la fiesta del siglo. Debo aceptar que al principio me negué rotundamente a la idea, el solo hecho de pensar que mi padre podría enterarse de eso, me aterraba. Sin embargo, después de los constantes ruegos de mi mejor amiga Tenten, accedí, más que nada, ella quería que la fiesta se realizara para poder ver a Neji de nuevo y aunque yo también estaba feliz por su regreso, no podía evitar el miedo de ser descubierta.

Pero al ver sus brillantes ojos azules _rogándome _que lo hiciera, no pude negarme. Había dejado a cargo de los preparativos a Neji ya que él conocía muy bien a Naruto, mientras yo me enfocaba en la sorpresa que le daría esa noche a mi novio.

_Y sin darme cuenta, yo misma arruine mi vida quedándome en silencio, siempre guardándome todo lo que deseaba gritarle al mundo, siempre cegada por el amor que sentía por él. Me resigne a vivir en la mentira._

Faltaban dos días para la fiesta, me había reunido con él y sus amigos en un café cercano a su departamento, sus amigos eran muy agradables y divertidos, pero había algo raro, desde que había llegado lo sentí tenso y tal vez hasta molesto. Demasiado rápido, Naruto dijo que teníamos que irnos, yo realmente me estaba divirtiendo así que le pregunte el motivo por el cual teníamos que irnos. No me contesto, me tomo bruscamente por el brazo y me saco de ahí. Totalmente confundida no fui capaz de preguntar nada en el trayecto hacia su departamento, fue solo hasta que estuvimos frente a su puerta que me atreví a hablar.

-¿Naruto qué está pasando?-mi voz se escucho mas apagada de lo normal, e incluso me pareció que por momentos se rompía.

De nuevo no me contesto y de un empujón me metió en el apartamento, voltee para encararlo y conocer la razón de su enfado. Sus cejas estaban crispadas de furia y sus ojos no revelaban más que ira, tenía los puños fuertemente apretados y su cuerpo temblaba. Me acerque a él repentinamente preocupada pero me alejo de un manotazo. Retrocedí un poco debido al brusco movimiento.

-¿Qué sucede?-me atreví a preguntar.

-¡¿Qué que me sucede?!-grito totalmente fuera de sí. Retrocedí aun más cuando él comenzó a acercarse a mí.

-¡Cuando te invite, no era para que fueras a coquetearles a todos!-volvió a gritarme, esta vez frente a frente.

-¿Qué?-pregunte realmente confundida.

-¡Cuando salgo con mis amigos, no me gusta que mi novia actué como una prostituta!

Abrí desmesuradamente los ojos y mi expresión se lleno de dolor.

-Yo… yo no…

-¡ERES UNA PERRA HINATA!-escupió cruelmente.

-Naruto… no… no fue mi intención…

Me acerque a él, intentando aclarar las cosas, pero súbitamente me abofeteo con tal fuerza que caí hacia atrás. Mi mejilla palpitaba y su mano seguía en el aire y yo tirada en el suelo, me tape la parte adolorida con la palma de mi mano, para entonces las lagrimas ya salían descontroladas de mis orbes y el resoplaba furioso.

-¡Si quieres actuar como una golfa, serás tratada como una!-advirtió amenazante señalándome con el dedo índice, como si de una cosa me tratara, antes de salir del apartamento.

Todo mi cuerpo temblaba y no podía parar de llorar. Sentí la impotencia apoderarse de mi ser y me tire en el frio suelo a llorar, abrazándome a mi misma en un intento de consuelo. No sé cuánto tiempo paso, ni como logre tomar valor para salir de ahí, pero cuando abrí la puerta del departamento, la oscuridad de la noche me recibió.

_Una oscuridad en la que iba a sumergirme más de lo que me hubiera imaginado alguna vez._

Un día antes de la fiesta, con teléfono en mano dispuesta a llamar a Tenten avisándole que cualquier festejo seria cancelado, el entro por mi ventana.

-Hinata-su llamado a mis espaldas me asusto por completo. Por inercia me aleje varios pasos de su alcance.

Avanzo de nuevo hacia mí y yo me aleje más.

-Hinata, por favor-pidió.

-¡Aléjate!-ordene yo con voz quebrada.

Sus ojos recorrieron mi rostro hasta parar en la mancha morada del moretón sobre mi pómulo derecho. Sus ojos se cristalizaron y yo me paralice.

-Hinata-chan- hace mucho tiempo que no me llamaba así-. Perdóname por favor- y de sus ojos empezaron a correr las lágrimas que había intentado retener.

Me quede inmóvil mirándolo fijamente, incapaz de creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Perdóname Hinata me altere, te amo, por favor perdóname.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, aun llorando y yo me acerque lentamente agachándome a su altura y lo abrace. Ahí fue cuando cometí el primero de muchos errores. Sucumbí ante sus _ruegos_ y lo perdone.

_Engañada por falsas lagrimas, cegada por mentiras, ilusionada por irreales promesas. ¡Vaya estúpida!_

Los últimos detalles de mi maquillaje; a toda costa debía esconder el terrible moretón de mi cara para la fiesta de Naruto. Todo estaba listo y esta, prometía ser la mejor fiesta de los tiempos. Los invitados en poco tiempo, no tardaron en atiborrar la mansión, seguidos del más pesado rock en la historia de la música.

Todos se la estaban pasando de maravilla, yo buscaba a mi novio, en la fiesta pude reconocer a varios conocidos, entre ellos mi primo Neji y Tenten, a quienes pude ver en busca de una habitación. También vi a Hanna, la hermana de Kiba y a este, en el mini bar tomando algo. Me acerque a él, dispuesta a preguntarle si no había visto a Naruto. Ambos empezamos a platicar, y él me invito a bailar, invitación que acepte gustosa, después de todo, Kiba era uno de mis mejores amigos.

Baile con él durante un buen rato, hasta que decidí reanudar la búsqueda de mi novio. No lo encontré, sin embargo vi algo que se me hizo raro, Neji bailaba con Hanna y de Tenten ni sus luces.

Pero bueno, eso es algo de lo que ya me enteraría después. Pase el resto de la noche buscando a Naruto sin éxito. Todos se divirtieron al máximo, poco a poco y a altas horas de la madrugada, los invitados empezaron a desalojar mi casa. Me pare en la puerta despidiendo a todos los invitados, sin embargo nunca encontré a mi Naruto.

Recuerdo que una de las ultimas en salir fue Karin, a quien no recuerdo haber invitado.

-Gran fiesta Hinata-dijo antes de salir.

Al día siguiente, me concentre tanto en desaparecer cualquier rastro de la fiesta que se había llevado a cabo, que no tuve tiempo de recordar la ausencia de mi novio. Pasaron los días y yo no tenía ninguna noticia de él. Tiempo después, mi familia recibió una de las peores noticias que nos dejo devastados. Mi primo Neji había fallecido, al parecer por Sida.

Yo estaba devastada, el era una de las personas a quien más yo quería, y el hecho de perderlo me destrozo, peor aun cuando Tenten se entero de la noticia, no lo tomo nada bien, de hecho, ella también desapareció y no supe mas de ella.

Inmediatamente supe algo de mi novio me dirigí a su departamento, lo que más necesitaba en esos momentos era su apoyo y consuelo.

_Siempre creí que él estaba ahí para mí, para apoyarme y darme su amor. Creí todas y cada una de sus mentiras…_

Abrí la puerta con las llaves que el mismo me había dado una vez, me interne en su hogar hasta llegar a su habitación. Pare en seco justo cuando iba a entrar, escuche gemidos y jadeos.

_Soporte sus engaños sin atreverme a decir algo…_

La rabia me invadió y abrí la puerta con furia. En la habitación, sobre la cama, estaba él, el amor de mi vida, mi Naruto, besando y tocando a esa chica, Karin. Contrario a lo que yo había pensado, a ellos no pareció importarles en demasía mi llegada.

Yo temblaba por la furia mientras veía como Naruto se levantaba con toda la tranquilidad del mundo de la cama, se enrollaba una sabana a la cintura y se dirigía a mí.

-¡COMO PUDISTE HACERME ESTO!-le grite presa de la furia, sin embargo su expresión no cambio ni un poco.

-¡DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE TE DI, ME ENGAÑAS, TE ODIO, TE ODIO!

Y desando que el sintiera un poco de lo que yo sentía, lo abofetee. Su rostro se ladeo solo un poco, pero inmediatamente volteo y de un manotazo me tumbo en el suelo. Gemí de dolor cuando en el suelo, sin compasión alguna, pateo mi estomago haciendo que me encogiera sobre mí misma, el aprovecho esta oportunidad para inclinarse, me tomo por un codo y con rudeza me arrastro hacia la puerta de entrada, donde de un empujón, me saco y cerró la puerta de su departamento. Aun detrás de la puerta, pude escuchar las risas de Karin.

_Experimente el dolor, la impotencia y la humillación en carne propia…_

Lloraba, lloraba sin control, deseaba que el saliera de nuevo y me mirara con esos ojos de cielo arrepentidos, que me pidiera perdón, que me dijera que me amaba y que eso no ocurrirá jamás, que fue un terrible error que ambos podíamos superar y dejar en el pasado.

Espere y espere.

El nunca salió. Y yo corrí, tan solo corrí y corrí.

_Soporte cada uno de sus golpes, cada una de sus humillaciones, cada una de sus mentiras. Manteniendo siempre la esperanza de que regresaría rogándome perdón. De que se mostrara arrepentido por lo que me hacía, solo por ver sus ojos cuando lloraba desconsolado por lo que me hacía._

_Quise parar, en verdad quise detenerme, pero mi mente ya no razonaba, aunque en el fondo sabía que __esto__ estaba mal no quería detenerme. Solo quería parar de sufrir, detener el dolor, acabar con la decepción._

_No divague más, recordé por última vez sus azules ojos que me rogaban el perdón y apreté el gatillo._

_**O-O—O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O-O-O-O—O-O-O-O**_

_**Bua!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Me dolió mucho tener que hacer a Naruto así de malo, pero era necesario.**_

_**Bueno díganme que les pareció.**_

_**REVIEWS???**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey!!, después de mucho tiempo de abandono de este fic he regresado. Ahora traigo el capítulo de Temari, una joven adicta a las drogas en busca de perder el temor.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Miedo.**

Le di una calada más al cigarro antes de tirarlo. Subí a mi habitación y camufle el olor a tabaco con una buena cepillada de dientes. Escupí el agua en el lavabo y subí mi rostro, mirándome al espejo. Desvié la vista ante la perspectiva mía que me daba. Odiaba ver mis ojos verdes, miedosos.

Detestaba ser tan dependiente, vivir bajo la sombra de mi familia, ser manejada por ellos, odiaba ser yo.

Me odiaba porque siempre me sentía sola, triste, abandonada. Nunca tuve a alguien con quien hablar o a quien contarle lo que me pasaba. Salí del baño, rumbo al comedor donde seguramente ya estaba esperándome toda mi familia para cenar. Como me gustaría que esa oración tuviera un significado diferente.

Al bajar me encontré con los fríos ojos de Gaara, quien por alguna extraña razón había estado más distante que de costumbre en los últimos días. Kankurou enfrente de él, manteniendo aquella sonrisa que pretendía darnos alegría aparentando que todo estaba bien, lástima que sus oscuros y vacíos ojos lo delataban. Y al extremo de la mesa se encontraba mi padre, el ser a quien más rencor le guardaba en la tierra.

El había hecho mi vida miserable, por su culpa deje de ser aquella inocente niña que creía en los cuentos de hadas; él me arrebato mi infancia junto con la de mis hermanos. Se llevo todo de nosotros, hasta la vida de mi madre, quien en desesperación, prefirió el suicidio a seguir con él.

Más que nada en la vida desearía retorcerle el cuello a aquel despreciable ser, pero como siempre, intimidada por su severa y gélida mirada, no dude en reverenciarlo y sentarme a cenar en silencio. Silencio, fue así como transcurrió la cena, en silencio. El único ruido que podíamos percibir era el de los cubiertos friccionando con los platos y nuestro respirar.

Mi padre se levanto de su asiento una vez que sacio su hambre, ninguna palabra pronuncio y se retiro a su despacho. Gaara fue el siguiente en levantarse, al igual que mi padre, sin decir una palabra. Retire mi silla lentamente dispuesta a marcharme a mi habitación.

_-Temari…_

Me levante y le dedique una mirada a mi hermano, abrió la boca pero nada salió de ella. Sonrió, anhelando poder sugerir un escape o algo por el estilo. Quise sonreír, darle valor, pero no pude, no tuve las fuerzas suficientes. ¿Cómo dar algo que hace mucho perdiste?

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación y recargue la cabeza en la puerta cerrando los ojos, tratando de olvidar, intentando no llorar. Los cerré mas fuerte al sentir las lagrimas saliendo, pero no pude más, las pequeñas gotas saladas empezaron a correr lentamente por mis mejillas, empapándolas. Me deje caer lentamente recargada aún en la puerta, mordí mi mano para acallar mis sollozos y me di la oportunidad de desahogarme otra vez.

Me quede largo rato así, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared, meditando si debía o no ir de nuevo. Tome impulso y me levante, dirigiéndome a la ventana, abriéndola con sumo cuidado y saliendo por ella de manera ágil. Avance con cuidado y brinque hacia la terraza de la habitación de mi padre, para mi suerte él seguía trabajando en su despacho. De la terraza al suelo, llegar no fue un problema; tome aire y salí de ahí con el rumbo marcado. Lo iría a ver otra vez.

Llegue después de unos minutos caminando, él se encontraba en el mismo lugar de siempre fumando un cigarrillo tranquilamente. Me acerque y me recosté al lado de él, en el césped. Saco un cigarro y me lo ofreció. Le di la primera calada y exhale el humo.

_-Creí que te gustaban las nubes, más no las estrellas._

_-Es de noche, ya no se ven las nubes…pero estaba aburrido._

Suspire, así era siempre con él.

Fume de nuevo, concentrándome en el oscuro cielo. No supe cuando fue que le empecé a hablar a Shikamaru sobre mi día ni supe cómo había acabado fumando más de la cuenta, reaccione hasta que Shikamaru- hastiado-había comunicado que los cigarrillos se habían acabado.

Suspiro pesadamente y se levanto, yéndose sin siquiera despedirse o decir algo, pero como ya estaba impuesta a eso no me afecto. Seguí recostada un poco más, pensando porque aquel muchacho me traía tanta paz. Quizá no tomaba en cuenta nada de lo que le decía, tal vez ni siquiera me escuchaba, pero por lo menos fingía hacerlo, cosa que ninguno de mi familia haría.

Es por eso que él se había convertido en mi salvación, gracias a él podía regresar a mi hogar y dormir tranquila, sin tener que pensar en lo patética que era mi vida. Aquella era la razón de mi desesperación por que llegara la noche, tiempo en que podía ir a verlo; y durante el día tenía que calmar mis ansias con tabaco, lo cual solo me recordaba a él.

Ahora podía sentirme tranquila, a salvo. Gracias a él.

-

-

Me había dirigido más rápidamente hacia él. Ahora en verdad estaba ansiosa de estar junto a él, necesitaba paz, paz que solo él me puede otorgar. Me situé a su lado y como siempre me ofreció un cigarrillo, el cual acepte gustosa, pero en esta ocasión lo encontré más callado de lo normal. Fue cuando caí en cuenta de que lo que el fumaba era diferente, y tenía un olor muy peculiar, bastante desagradable debo decir.

Lo mire curiosa hasta que se digno a devolverme la mirada.

-_Problemática_-me pareció haberlo escuchado murmurar, para después pasarme aquel extraño cigarro.

Di una corta probada, un terrible sabor invadió mi boca y el humo se fue a mi garganta, haciéndome toser varias ocasiones. Exclame un gemido de repugnancia y aventé aquella cosa lejos de mi. ¡Tenía un sabor espantoso!

Había notado la sonrisa divertida de Shikamaru y me lleve una mano a la cara, cubriéndome, pero hice una mueca de asco cuando note aquel olor impregnado en mi mano. La aleje de mi cara lo más pronto posible pero pare cuando note algo raro. Con desconfianza regrese mi mano hacia mi nariz, olfateando más a fondo aquella esencia, notándola diferente, menos fuerte.

Dude un poco, pero recogí aquel cigarro del césped y di una calada mas, sin prisas evaluando todas las variables de su sabor y olor y termino siendo algo magnífico. ¡Exquisito!

Era aun mejor que el cigarro, esa cosa-sea lo que sea-, te llevaba a un estado de completa tranquilidad y relajación, haciendo que te olvidaras de tu alrededor, era el verdadero paraíso. Continúe inhalando aquel cigarrillo y mire a Shikamaru esperanzada; lo descubrí mirándome con interés. Cuando se percato de mi mirada sonrió y saco dos más, fundiéndonos ambos en un sueño del que no me gustaría despertar jamás.

-

-

Llene mis bolsillos de dinero y me dirigí con impaciencia al parque. La última noche Shikamaru amenazo con ya no poder darme más. Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

"_Es muy cara, no puedo costearla para ambos"_ había dicho anteriormente.

Afortunadamente tenía un poco de dinero ahorrado y ahora podía usarlo para una verdadera emergencia. Ahora podía decir que me había hecho _adicta_ a Shikamaru y a aquella misteriosa hierba que me tranquilizaba.

No era tonta, por supuesto que sabía que era droga. Una parte de mi me aconsejaba que lo dejara, que podría resultar peligroso; pero siempre resaltaba mi parte temerosa diciendo que si lo dejaba el miedo volvería a aparecer. Odiaba que tuviera razón, por eso me protegía contra aquel terrible sentimiento.

Con el tiempo olvide como diferenciar el paso del tiempo. Había ocasiones en las que me perdía, hacia cosas de las cuales no me acordaba después, como aquella ocasión en la que quede de verme con Shikamaru, donde siempre. Empezamos a fumar y no medí mi consumo recobrando una parte de conciencia hasta que Shikamaru estaba sobre mí, llegando al segundo orgasmo.

Al día siguiente amanecí muy adolorida, fue buena excusa para aumentar el consumo de ese día, y del siguiente.

Dolía ver los ojos de Kankurou cuando me miraba, sabía lo que pasaba, pero no sabía cómo ayudar y eso le dolía, pero a pesar de ello sonreía, sonreía dejando ver que _todo estaba bien._ Gaara como siempre prefirió pasar del problema, sus ojos aguamarina delataban su conciencia sobre el asunto, pero ni qué hacer con la pobre miedosa de su hermana ¿No?

Hn, y mi padre, como si padre tuviera la más mínima idea de lo que sucedía conmigo o cualquiera de mi familia, el solo se preocupaba porque los negocios fueran bien y por el correcto manejo de la empresa. _"Es por ustedes, por su futuro"_ solía decir. Siempre suelto una carcajada irónica cuando lo recuerdo. ¡Si claro, por nuestro futuro!

Me amargan aquellos recuerdos, el saber el desinterés de ese hombre por su propia sangre, el conocer los hechos que llevaron a nuestra familia al declive, tenía miedo de ello.

Es por eso que salí, huí de ahí. Recuerdo cuando se lo comente a Shikamaru. Sonrío y me llevo a vivir con él. Sentí una profunda felicidad por esa noticia, y por unos cuantos cigarros que había fumado. Aquella misma noche llegamos a su hogar, no era espacioso, ni cómodo, pero no era mi casa; no me recibió la fría mirada de mi familia, tampoco encontré afecto, pero estaba feliz de que estaba lejos de mis temores.

Las pocas pertenencias que pude sacar, Shikamaru las llevo a una habitación al fondo, a la cual me condujo un hombre al que Shikamaru había llamado Asuma. Una vez ahí, me senté en la cama y el hombre, al verme bastante nerviosa me ofreció un cigarrillo, el cual acepte, sintiéndome un poco más relajada al terminarlo. Pero después de ese vino otro y otro y otro más.

Empecé a perder la cuanta de lo que consumía y perdía la conciencia por segundos. Son vagos los recuerdos de aquella noche, excepto que me sentía muy eufórica y bastante animada; también me pareció haber visto a más hombres en aquella habitación y recuerdo muy poco sobre la llegada de Shikamaru, pero si me acuerdo que me entrego algo, susurrándome que me haría sentir mejor.

No recuerdo mucho de aquella noche, pero recuerdo con precisión mi despertar. Abrí mis ojos moviéndome un poco, retractándome al momento, ya que un punzante dolor atravesó mi vientre. Me asquee ante el olor de la habitación, una combinación de alcohol, tabaco, sudor y algunas otras cosas que no logre identificar. Mire a mi alrededor, tratando de orientarme encontrándome con Shikamaru y Asuma a una lado mío, desnudos. Mire mi cuerpo-también desnudo-, lleno de moretones y marcas, intente levantarme pero mis piernas no me dieron respuesta. Al final atine a dejar caer la cabeza en la almohada, alcanzando con la mano un cigarro; no recuerdo como lo encendí. Lo fume, ignorando mi mareo y el dolor de mi cuerpo.

Quedaba muy poco del cigarro y sin fuerzas lo deje caer, cayendo este en mi pecho, quemándome. Pero no me importó porque en ese momento volvió el miedo. Tenía miedo de aquellos hombres que estaban acostados junto a mí, temía por lo que había hecho, estaba atemorizada por lo que iba a pasar y ante el conjunto de emoción volvió a mi cabeza mi familia. ¡No quería ni imaginar lo que haría mi padre si se enterara de eso!

El miedo y la desesperación me invadieron, alcance como pude el resto de los cigarrillos y fume, fume sin siquiera cerciorarme de lo que eran. Sentí el tabaco, heroína y marihuana en mi boca.

Y de nuevo sentí miedo porque ya _nada me salvaba_ del miedo.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**La verdad me ha costado mucho escribir este capítulo, tenía la idea, pero no sabía cómo desarrollarla, espero haya sido de su gusto y comenten.**

**Aclarando que este es el penúltimo capítulo de este fic, el siguiente será sobre unos de mis personajes favoritos, Anko, pero no quiero adelantar nada aun, apenas empezare a escribirlo.**

**Sin más me voy, esperando con ansias que se tomen el tiempo de dejar su opinión.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oscuridad.**

-

**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**: **_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**: **_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_

_**-**_

Las luces se apagaron sumergiendo la habitación en la atemorizante oscuridad. Empiezo a sentir que me falta el aire y trato de calmarme respirando pausadamente, esperando que vuelva la luz.

Un par de frías manos se posan en mis hombros. No volteó, pues no hace falta. Sé de quién se trata.

–_¿Lista?–_pregunta jugando con los tirantes del sostén.

Muevo la cabeza afirmativamente, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Siento su respiración en mi oído y escucho claramente su sarcástica risa.

Abro los ojos y un cegador halo de luz me ilumina. Parpadeo rápidamente, intentando acostumbrarme a la repentina iluminación. Una multitud de hombres grita ante mi aparición. Los halagos y perversiones no se hacen esperar.

Instintivamente empiezo a moverme, segundos antes de que la música comience a sonar. Me planto en frente del público, a la orilla del escenario y muevo las caderas cadenciosamente; mis manos enmarcan mis movimientos y bajo las espesas pestañas mis ojos los llaman coquetamente.

No falta el atrevido que quiera algo más que un simple baile, pero no era demasiada mi preocupación por ello, después de todo ¿qué mas podría pasarme? Aunque claro, Orochimaru-sama no puede darse el lujo de perder a su mayor ganancia, así que los cuidados conmigo son extremos.

"_Una suerte ¿No?"_ pienso amargamente.

Es una suerte tenerlo ahí, cuidándome noche con noche. A él, a Kakashi; el guardaespaldas encargado de mi seguridad, pero que igualmente nada podía hacer para salvarme de _eso_.

No soy consciente del tiempo que pasa, pero tengo la vaga idea de que la hora pega a las 3:00 am., ya que son pocas las personas que quedan ahí, o mejor dicho, las personas que no sacaron, a sabiendas de que podrían pagar por algo. Salgo del escenario y Kakashi me sigue. Por su expresión, se que intenta decirme algo, pero no encuentra la forma correcta de hacerlo.

¿Pues qué podría decir? Acabo de bailar semidesnuda para un montón de tipos pervertidos interesados en mi "talento" ¿qué es lo que iba a decir? "¡Gran baile, Anko, los dejaste muy excitados!"

Orochimaru se acerco a mí con una sonrisa ladina. Yo sabía lo que seguía y ciertamente era a lo que más le temía.

–_Ibiki-san ha ofrecido una gran suma por tus servicios Anko. Debes sentirte honrada de que alguien tan influyente cómo él se fije en ti._

Su expresión era de completa diversión, realmente lo animaba verme en esa situación sin que pudiera hacer algo por remediarlo.

Él me condujo hacia una habitación finamente decorada, mientras la actividad en el bar seguía sin descanso. A lo lejos pude ver que era el turno de Kurenai y en primera fila se encontraba Asuma-san, aquel hombre millonario que estaba interesado en ella.

Alcance a ver cuando ella salió al escenario y Asuma iba preparando su billetera triunfante, pero ya no pude ver nada más porque me metieron en aquella habitación. Sentado en la cama estaba el que suponía yo que era mi cliente.

Un tipo verdaderamente espelúznate, sinceramente. En aquella bella habitación cuidadosamente decorada, sobre la cama, había un hombre corpulento de apariencia aterradora. Su cara no demostraba ni la más mínima expresión, ya que estaba completamente serio. Su boca era una delgada línea recta, y sus ojos se entrecerraron, enfocándome.

Mi cuerpo tuvo una reacción razonable al empezar a temblar. Orochimaru, quien me sostenía por los hombros, me dio un apretón en ellos y me empujo hacia dentro de la habitación.

Ibiki-si no me equivoco-, se levanto del colchón y se dirigió hacia mí en paso decidido y rápido hasta quedar de frente. Siendo más baja que él y al no atreverme a subir la mirada él tuvo que agachar la cabeza, mostrándome la sonrisa más horrible y torcida que en mi vida llegaría a ver.

Caminó alrededor de mí, posicionándose detrás de mí. Sus dedos jugaban con los tirantes del sostén y su fétido aliento erizaba los vellos de mi cuello.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente al sentir el primer impacto de sus labios en mi cuerpo. Prontamente fui lanzada contra el colchón agresivamente. Quise mantenerme siempre con los ojos cerrados, pero me era más aterrador permanecer en la oscuridad de mi mente. Aún cuando él me embestía sin piedad me negué a estar en la oscuridad.

Cuando el dolor para mí era insoportable, él parecía estar finalmente saciado de mi cuerpo. Quede tirada sobre la cama, sin tener fuerzas siquiera para poder cubrirme.

Fue entonces cuando Orochimaru entró y resopló al verme aún en la cama.

–_Tsk. ¡Kakashi!–_gritó antes de salir.

Segundos después Kakashi entró y con la mirada dirigida al suelo se aproximó a la cama, cubriéndome con una sabana y cargándome en brazos. Seguidamente salimos del bar hacia el sótano donde Orochimaru nos mantenía recluidas.

Estaba tan destruida que mis manos y piernas colgaban como piezas inertes adheridas a mi cuerpo. Apenas comprendía lo que pasaba y donde estaba. Lo único que podía sentir era un tremendo dolor en mi entrepierna y el asco que sentía por mí misma.

Llegamos a nuestro destino y Kakashi abrió la puerta. La habitación se ilumino repentinamente dejando ver maltratados cuerpos de mujeres en las mismas condiciones que yo. Tiradas en el piso, o comiendo alguna migaja perdida en el mismo. Con las miradas perdidas en el vacío, buscando una razón para seguir con vida.

Kakashi me recostó con cuidado en el suelo y se alejó sin más. Subió las pequeñas escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta. Echó un último vistazo, salió y cerró.

Fue entonces cuando parecí volver a la vida. La habitación se sumergió en una profunda oscuridad y el miedo me embargó. Empecé a temblar y como pude me arrincone contra la pared. Sentía un punzante dolor con cada movimiento pero temía más de no poder ver lo que había alrededor de mí.

El sudor perló mi cuerpo. Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas. Mis dientes sangraban mis labios. Mis uñas se clavaban en mis manos. Mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y como siempre hacia cuando me veía en esa terrible oscuridad, empecé a estrellar mi cráneo contra la pared.

Una y otra vez. Cada vez más fuerte.

No sabía si era por mi estado, pero me pareció escuchar bastante ruido afuera; sin embargo no estaba segura, ya que en momentos lo único que escuchaba era el golpe de la pared contra mi cabeza.

Había parado de llorar y apenas me quedaban fuerzas para seguir golpeando mi cabeza. No faltaba poco para caer en la inconsciencia como tantas veces me había pasado ya.

En aquellos momentos irracionalidad recordé que cuando era pequeña y era de noche, mi madre me acompañaba y me decía que no había nada que temer. Recordé con precisión sus palabras…

Un estruendo resonó en aquella cloaca. Hubo gemidos de sorpresa y un halo de luz se coló iluminando la habitación. Con dificultad enfoque a una mujer en la puerta. Alta, rubia y con un chaleco antibalas. No alcance a escuchar lo que dijo pero vi el rostro de esperanza y gratitud de mis compañeras.

"_Siempre habrá un rayo de luz y esperanza en medio de la oscuridad, Anko"_

Lamentablemente, aquel rayo de luz llego tarde para mí. Mis parpados se volvieron tan pesados que cayeron y no volví a ver la luz jamás.

-

**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**: **_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**: **_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙·**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_**·.˙**_**:**_** ·.**

_**-**_

¡Este es el final del fic!

Agradezco mucho a todos mis lectores su seguimiento a la historia y sobre todo, su paciencia.

Este ultimo capitulo es para ustedes.

Los quiere, Azhy Uchiha.


End file.
